Koi ga setsunai to
by akai chibi seme
Summary: This is my first songfic about Tsuchiura's feeling to Hino. Oneshot. Tsuchiura POV. R&R Please!


Disclaimer: La corda d'oro is not mine

This songfic tell about Tsuchiura's feeling to Hino, well....i make this fic after i read La corda d'oro manga chapter 55 and 56. I use Konna ni chikaku de song for this fic, it really suits on Tsuchiura's feeling ^_^

I only write a couplets of lyric which inspired me to make this fic, if you want to see a full lyric, you can find it on ^_^

Jaa, happy reading! Sorry if any typos or wrong grammar on this fic....

* * *

**Koi ga setsunai to**

**(**Love is so sad**)**

**Sugu soba de kizuita ano yoru**

**(**I realized it that night you were next to me**)**

**Datte hoka no dare yori**

**(**Cause better than anybody else,)

**Anata no koto wo shitteru kara**

**(**I know you so well**)**

***********************************************************************************************************

Tsuchiura's POV

'I like Hino'

It was happen a few days ago. I confessed to Tsukimori that I like Hino, I don't know why I want him to know this feelings. I wonder what he thought about my feelings to Hino?

Will he jealous? Or he just assume me as an idiot who poking his nose in other people's business? I can't guess that cold violinist's mind. He never show his feeling clearly, and never speak about anything except violin, music and concours.

That person only interested in music and violin.

And the day before yesterday, I held her hand when she would go pratice with Tsukimori. That's mean I don't want her to go with that Tsukimori, right? Yes, I don't want her to leave me….

I walked to the school gate. Suddenly, I caught Hino on my sight. I approached her and pat her shoulder.

"Yo,"

"Tsuchiura-kun," she turned back and smiling to me as usual.

"Umm, well, how's your practice?" I asked to her.

"Yeah! Tsukimori-kun said that my playing is gotten better than first time I practiced with him!" she replied brightly.

Tsukimori. Huh, why that name always comes out from your mouth? You really don't know how much I hate it.

"Aah, but he said I must spend more time to practice, so I can reach his level." She continued talking.

Why always Tsukimori? Since you were practicing with him, your mind is full with him. As if your world is only you, violin and Tsukimori inside. I'm so jealous of it. I don't want him to get closer to you. No…actually…i….

"Tsuchiura-kun? Why do you keep silent?" she stared at me worriedly.

"Just thinking about something…." I put a fake smile on my face.

"Something? Oh, what's that?"

"Ah, it's nothing,"

"Tsuchiura-kun, you can tell me anything, ok? Maybe it would make you easier." She said with a gentle smile.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo**

**(**This, this close I'm watching you**)**

**Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?**

**(**Why, why are we only friends?**)**

**Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte ite mo**

**(**No matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are,**)**

**Tsutarerarenai you don't understand**

**(**They don't reach you, you don't understand**)**

***********************************************************************************************************

Actually, I want to tell you…I love you. I want you to love me back, and allow me to get place beside you.

But you aren't noticing it, because to you, I'm only your close friend. And you have no idea that I love you.

If I confess that I love you, maybe our relationship as close friend will be broken and become awkward. I don't want it happened to us, that's why I can't say anything to you.

What must I do to make you notice? Is there any ways to tell you without a single words? I can't keep this feeling for a longer time. It make my chest feels so tights.

I want to make her realize this feeling…..

"Hino," suddenly, i grabs her shoulder and press my lip against hers. After I broke the kiss, I can see her face is blushing. It makes her looks cuter.

"A…Tsuchiura-kun….i…"

"That's I want to tell you," I smiled. She still surprised with that suddenly kiss. I don't know what she thinks about that kiss, does she hate it? Or…"C'mon, we will be late."

She nodded with blushing face.

I believe that day will come…the day when you have fallen to me. Now, I want to show you that I'm better than that Tsukimori or another guys outside….

**I'm so in love with you**

* * *

Well, well, how's that? Ha ha ha, i hope that kiss will happen on next chapter of manga!! However, TsuchiuraxHino is my fav. pairing!! Viva Gen ed pairing!

Please review, any critics, advice or opinion can be added. Thanks for reading, minna!! ^_^


End file.
